


Seduti all'ombra di un sicomoro

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Historical References, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Questa sarà una raccolta di One Shot incentrate su Joe e Nicky, e sull'evoluzione del loro rapporto da nemici, ad amici sino all'innamorarsi perdutamente l'uno dell'altro. Ogni One Shot sarà collocata in un momento preciso della storia.Da, Catturare fiocchi di neve con la punta della lingua: "Neve sulla capanna allestita al centro del sagrato, neve sulla Madonna dal mantello azzurrino che le copriva il capo, la quale ammirava il bambino nella mangiatoia. Neve sui pastori, immobili a fissare l’enorme stella sopra la capanna. Neve sul bue e sull’asinello, coi fiati caldi che fuoriuscivano dalle loro bocche in nuvole di fumo ghiacciato. E neve anche sui capelli di Nicolò, ora non più coperti dal caldo mantello di lana che indossava."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Mangiando datteri in un albero cavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battaglia per la presa di Gerusalemme è finita e i crociati hanno vinto, Yusuf e Nicolò continuano però la loro battaglia contro a un'immortalità che non desiderano. Stare insieme sembra essere la sola soluzione possibile

_Mangiando datteri in un albero cavo_

Da qualche parte fuori Gerusalemme,  
30 agosto 1099

Alla fine della battaglia, quando l'arrendersi a un'eterna non morte pareva ormai inevitabile, il cristiano lo invitò a condividere l'ombra di un sicomoro. Yusuf capiva poco di quel che diceva, ma l’evidenza dei gesti della sua mano, così come le intenzioni che gli dimoravano nello sguardo (e nel cuore), erano difficilmente equivocabili. Naturalmente aveva studiato il latino, ma quel soldato ne parlava uno che non aveva mai sentito prima. Era infarcito di termini a lui sconosciuti e inoltre aveva una fastidiosissima cantilena con la quale ritmava ogni frase. Ancor meno, Yusuf riusciva ad apprezzare il suo sorriso furbo e a un tempo pacifico, che non una volta si era piegato di tristezza. A quelle labbra, poi, mai avrebbe fatto l’abitudine. Erano sottili, ma stranamente attraenti. Così come era gradevole il semplice osservarlo e quindi perdersi in quegli occhi del colore dell’acqua marina; quello in effetti era un aspetto della propria nuova esistenza che Yusuf trovava fin tanto esagerato, al punto che gli dava fastidio il semplice pensare alla sua figura così come alla sua presenza accanto. Spesso, durante le settimane che avevano trascorso insieme da dopo la fine della battaglia per la presa di Gerusalemme,[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3933063&i=1#_ftn1) Yusuf si era ritrovato a distogliere le intenzioni da quel cristiano, poiché consapevole che avrebbe finito col perdersi in tragitti a cui non avrebbe dovuto neppure pensare. Non lo sopportava, questa era la verità ed era arrivato quasi al punto di odiarlo per il suo essere gentile e anche, che Allah lo perdonasse per averci anche solo pensato, per il suo essere attraente. Era bello, lo era per davvero. Lo era in una maniera fastidiosamente vera. Ed era anche forte e agile, sapeva combattere come una belva feroce ed era anche stupidamente coraggioso. Anche questo era piuttosto detestabile, in effetti. Yusuf aveva istruito il proprio corpo a sopportare ogni pena: durante la guerra aveva patito la fame e la sete, aveva perduto ore di sonno e compagni d’arme e con il trascorrere degli anni si era assuefatto persino al dolore fisico. Ma durante il tempo in cui aveva lottato contro quell’italico, non era riuscito mai davvero ad abituarsi a lui. 

Era come se qualcosa in quell'uomo sfuggisse alla sua comprensione, dalla radice dei suoi ragionamenti sino al mistero dei concetti che di tanto in tanto esprimeva, e che lasciava cadere in discorsi mai conclusi. Delle volte aveva la sensazione che non parlasse neppure direttamente con lui, ma che pregasse a voce alta, declamando invocazioni alla terra brulla così come alla volta celeste trapunta di stelle. Parlava con quel suo Dio e nel farlo spesso urlava, arrabbiandosi e quindi s’interrompeva, cadendo in un malinconico mutismo. Stringeva una croce in legno tra le dita sottili e piangeva, e poi alla fine rideva. Neanche quelli erano comportamenti che tollerava e, a dire il vero, Yusuf non riusciva a comprenderli appieno, probabilmente perché del dialetto che parlava non ci capiva un accidenti di niente. Col passare dei giorni si era convinto che non era tanto per le differenze che chiaramente esistevano tra di loro, a iniziare dal fatto che non pregavano lo stesso Dio, c'entrava più che altro con la profondità dei concetti che, tra una lotta e l'altra, quel crociato esprimeva, ogni volta con fare pacato e fin tanto cortese. Era il senso di tanta gentilezza a sfuggirgli e a innervosirlo ulteriormente. Inoltre, quel cristiano aveva un modo di osservarlo da dietro l'elmo o ancora attraverso le braci di un fuoco acceso per la notte, che gli faceva venire i brividi. Era vero che Yusuf non amava nessuno straniero in modo particolare e altrettanto vero era che, da quando i crociati avevano iniziato quelle guerre, aveva iniziato a detestarli senza distinzioni, ma quel prete… lui lo odiava in modo particolare. A ben pensarci era il più sordido, feroce e subdolo nemico contro al quale si fosse mai battuto. La sua arma più terrificante non era quella lunga spada che brandiva senza alcuna difficoltà, ma era invece la gentilezza che mostrava con chiunque, persino con lui e addirittura intanto che lo uccideva per l’ennesima volta. “Mi dispiace”, gli aveva detto in un’occasione prima di frantumargli il cranio con una pietra. [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3933063&i=1#_ftn2) Subdoli, poi, erano anche i suoi sorrisi colmi di serena quietudine. Yusuf lo odiava e la drammatica realtà nella quale viveva aveva fatto sì che fosse ormai legato a doppio filo a un uomo accanto al quale non desiderava stare. Il tempo, affatto galantuomo, non aveva lenito ciò che provava, al contrario aveva acceso dentro di lui un fuoco inestinguibile. Lottavano l’uno contro l’altro da settimane e nonostante gli sforzi ancora quel prete si ostinava a non volersi arrendere, né a lasciarlo in pace. [[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3933063&i=1#_ftn3) E pensare che come lui ne aveva uccisi a centinaia; di soldati nemici ne erano caduti a frotte davanti ai suoi occhi assetati di giustizia e vendetta. A un certo punto però la situazione era drasticamente mutata. E con Gerusalemme sotto il controllo delle armate occidentali, lui, unico superstite di un esercito svanito nelle sabbie del tempo, aveva iniziato a non morire. Del tutto inaspettatamente, quell’uomo dagli occhi chiari come acqua marina aveva resistito altrettanto saldamente ai suoi colpi di scimitarra. E ora, un mese dopo la fine guerra, accampati appena fuori dalla città, dopo aver trascorso gli ultimi scampoli d’estate a rincorrersi e a uccidersi, pareva che ogni traccia di rabbia se ne fosse andata. Nonostante gli sforzi di detestarlo, Yusuf non riusciva più a provare nulla del genere. Era come se combattessero perché altro non sapevano fare e perché quella loro immortalità stava diventando uno scomodo giaciglio, troppo spoglio e triste per non dividerlo con qualcuno. E quindi si azzuffavano, spesso anche per ore. Mai davvero stanchi di provare a uccidersi. Mai fermandosi a riflettere sul fatto che, sì, era proprio strano che il desiderio di stare insieme fosse diventato ancora più forte. 

  
Parlare, lo avevano fatto poco. Sino ad allora, il loro era stato rapporto molto più fisico. Laddove con “fisico” s’intendeva il trafiggersi il petto a colpi di lama e finire puntualmente col fare a pugni tra l’arida terra del deserto, fermandosi soltanto per il fiato che s’ingrossava e lo stomaco che brontolava in maniera fastidiosa. Non avevano chiacchierato di nulla, a malapena avevano ammesso di aver dedicato all’altro più di un’occhiata. Yusuf conosceva il suono della sua voce soltanto per via delle poche parole scambiate nei momenti di riposo, quelli che si concedevano tra uno scontro e l’altro. Stilare tregue per bere o dormire, ogni notte sotto le stelle, osservando la volta celeste e rendendosi conto al contempo d’esser lì per puro volere divino. Fermarsi unicamente per pregare, cinque volte al giorno. Non lottare la domenica. Rispettando ogni fede in maniera rigorosa, dannatamente rispettosa. Dormire e farlo vicini, pur a debita distanza. Spiando il suo giaciglio, con la scusa di dover controllare che non riprendesse le ostilità all’improvviso. E quindi soffermarsi per un istante di troppo a osservare il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, le palpebre rapite dal sonno. I sogni ad agitarsi e poi a placarsi. Il fuoco a spegnersi alle prime luci dell’alba. Rubare alla morte un attimo per poter guardare il sole che sorgeva dietro la linea dell’orizzonte e in quei momenti sentirsi davvero felici. Questo erano stati, lui e l’invasore crociato. Parlandosi con cenni d’assenso, talvolta persino d’intesa. Perché era come se con lui ogni spiegazione fosse superflua, quasi le barriere linguistiche non esistessero e si fosse creata una strana forma di tacita alleanza. Che fossero destinati a combattere in eterno e a non morire, questo era al di fuori di ogni ragionevole dubbio. L’idea che fossero uno il nemico dell’altro, orma traballava minando ogni sua certezza.  


Del loro non esser più dei mortali non discutevano mai, non apertamente almeno. Era come se entrambi avessero paura di ammetterlo ad alta voce, quasi il discuterne lo rendesse reale. Ne erano entrambi terrorizzati e avevano sin troppe domande che però non avevano mai trovato una risposta, quelle di Yusuf poi lo tormentavano ogni giorno con un po’ più di forza. Ciò che era ormai drammaticamente ovvio era che avessero ricevuto il dono, o per meglio dire la disgrazia, di non poter mai guadagnarsi il paradiso. Yusuf aveva capito di essere immortale nel bel mezzo del campo di battaglia, nella strenue difesa della città. A un certo punto era certo che una lama gli avesse trafitto il petto, aveva sentito le carni lacerarsi e un dolore lancinante diffondersi in tutto il corpo. A infliggergli il colpo letale era stato un soldato dagli occhi d’acqua marina, con un sorriso stranamente piacevole a illuminargli il volto. Questi aveva lunghi capelli e una barba irsuta, [[4]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3933063&i=1#_ftn4) Yusuf ne ricordava bene i tratti perché lo aveva già notato in sella a un magnifico destriero, sopra al quale aveva ucciso decine di uomini mostrando un’abilità incredibile. Il come erano arrivati ad ammazzarsi a vicenda era nato forse da un errore o magari dal semplice destino, in effetti era difficile dirlo, dato che era successo tutto in un attimo. Aveva appena trafitto due crociati con la propria scimitarra quando, voltandosi, aveva notato un’enorme bestia galoppare in sua direzione. A montare il cavallo c’era proprio il soldato dagli occhi d’acqua marina, che brandiva una spada gridando “morte ai saraceni”. Non sapeva com’era successo, ma il cavaliere era stato disarcionato, dopodiché era finito a terra. Era stato allora che Yusuf lo aveva colpito, approfittando del momento in cui il suo fianco era scoperto. Ed era stato dopo un istante che la spada di quel cristiano gli aveva trafitto il cuore. Erano morti allora, insieme. Loro, preda di un fato dalle trame misteriose, erano spirati nello stesso istante. Il mondo era diventato buio e ogni traccia di sentimento, paura e dolore era sparita. Poi, miracolosamente, i loro cuori avevano ripreso a battere all’unisono, come se le loro vite ora fossero drasticamente intrecciate. Yusuf, di quei momenti non ricordava poi molto se non il sangue in bocca e il caldo che gli appiccava le vesti. Il cuore a fermarsi, la vita che gli scivolava dalle dita come ali di una farfalla. E alla fine il buio lo aveva avvolto. Non avrebbe mai saputo spiegare che cosa aveva provato quando era nato per la seconda volta. Tutto ciò che ricordava era il dolore e poi la sensazione del cuore che tornava a battere, e quindi grida indistinte e colpi di fendente attorno a lui. Ricordava il sole ad accecargli nuovamente la vista e il sangue a scorrergli sotto la pelle. Le ferite che si rimarginavano rapidamente. Si era alzato barcollando, confuso, guardandosi attorno come se cercasse in quella battaglia la risposta a tutte le sue domande. Era morto, ne era sicuro. Era spirato dopo aver trafitto il crociato dagli occhi d’acqua marina. Eppure ora respirava di nuovo e il suo nemico era vivo tanto quanto lui. Aveva giaciuto a pochi respiri da lui per tutto il tempo, senza vita mentre ora si rialzava e intanto che anche le sue, di ferite, si stavano rimarginando. Per un istante lungo un secolo, o forse di più, Yusuf e quel soldato si guardarono. Nelle loro menti, a risuonare, gli stessi dubbi. Come mai a loro e non a tutti gli altri uomini che, tutt’attorno, stavano cadendo uno dopo l’altro? Erano stati condannati o benedetti? Yusuf non aveva trovato alcuna risposta e quindi aveva ripreso a combattere, forse perché era la sola cosa che desiderava fare davvero. 

  
Aveva riflettuto per molte notti sulla propria morte e su quella del prete, ancora suo acerrimo nemico, ma dopo un mese non aveva trovato un senso. Aveva però capito che morire non serviva a niente. In qualsiasi modo ci provassero, sia lui che il cristiano tornavano comunque alla vita dopo qualche istante e se si ferivano o rompevano un osso, le ferite si rimarginavano come per un miracolo. Pensandoci, Yusuf era arrivato alla conclusione che non erano sopravvissuti soltanto per lottare fra di loro, sebbene stentasse ad ammetterlo con se stesso. Era assurdo che la ragione della loro immortalità fosse legata alla battaglia appena conclusasi. Ormai non aveva più senso, Gerusalemme era caduta e prima di lei altre roccaforti erano finite in mano agli invasori occidentali. Forse ciò che doveva fare era allearsi con quell’uomo e usare la propria immortalità per qualcosa che fosse veramente utile. Era ridicolo, già. Eppure, per un istante di troppo in quel giorno sul finire dell’estate, Yusuf si era soffermato a riflettere su quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro intanto che i passi seguivano quelli del cristiano. Il crociato aveva una risposta a tutte le sue domande? Sapeva cos’avrebbero dovuto fare ora? Il suo Dio, o comunque si chiamasse, aveva una risposta?

  
Erano poche le cose di cui Yusuf Al-Kaysani era ben sicuro, ma del fatto che quella lotta infinita fosse ormai uno spreco di energie non ne era ancora del tutto convinto. Quel pomeriggio, appena fuori dalle mura di Gerusalemme, lui e il prete non si erano rivolti neppure una parola. Avevano tacitamente deciso di darsi un po’ di tregua, trascorrendo la giornata al mercato della città, ritrovandosi soltanto che il sole era già alto. In effetti, sebbene faticasse ad ammetterlo, non aveva perso di vista quel prete neppure per un istante. Lo aveva visto comperare dei datteri e delle noci, si era anche fatto sbarbare e tagliare i capelli e ora mostrava un volto pulito che Yusuf si era ritrovato sin troppo a osservare. Adesso, invece, sostavano entrambi a pochi passi da un gigantesco sicomoro. Il crociato, dopo aver dedicato più di un istante a osservare l’enorme albero, si decise a parlare.  
«Fa caldo per combattere» aveva sancito, invitandolo quindi a dividere dei datteri. Una volta detto questo era crollato a peso morto sotto a al gigantesco sicomoro, la cui ombra si estendeva tutt’attorno per molti passi. A segno della sincera volontà di farla finita con ogni ostilità, aveva conficcato la spada nel terreno e gettato a terra l’elmo, togliendosi anche buona parte dell’armatura.  
«A che serve tutto questo?» gli aveva chiesto, lasciandosi cadere all’indietro contro il tronco cavo. «Né tu né io possiamo morire, continuare a tenersi addosso quest’armatura è davvero sciocco, non trovi anche tu, saraceno?» A Yusuf non erano servite le nozioni di latino stipate nella memoria per comprendere il vero significato dei suoi intenti, e non gli era servito neppure il pensarci sopra troppo per rendersi conto che aveva ragione. Portarsi appresso quell’armatura serviva davvero a qualcosa? Col caldo che faceva ormai era davvero insensato. Era anche piuttosto certo che il crociato non stesse tentando d’imbrogliarlo, l’onestà che notava su quel volto ora pacifico era la prova che era davvero meglio farla finita.  
«Come credi che sia possibile tutto questo, eh? Il tuo prezioso Signore con il quale ti cingi il collo non ti ha dato le risposte che cercavi? Un po’ deludente per essere tanto onnipotente, non trovi?»  
«Le vie di Dio sono misteriose, fratello» aveva detto questi, chiudendo gli occhi e raccogliendo dalla bisaccia altri due datteri che s’infilò in bocca, sputando quindi il nocciolo lontano. «Noi due abbiamo percorso strade diverse per ogni giorno della nostra esistenza, ci siamo uccisi a vicenda molte volte, ma mi domando se è davvero questo che il fato vuole per noi. Il mio Dio e il tuo Dio ci hanno uniti in una battaglia della quale non comprendiamo le ragioni né lo scopo finale, non intuiamo quale sarà il nostro nemico da ora in avanti, quel che è certo è che ammazzarci a vicenda non è ciò che siamo destinati a fare.»  
«E come dovremmo impegnare il tempo secondo te? No, perché francamente io inizio a non poterne più di tutto questo» tuonò Yusuf, scalpitando. Camminava avanti e indietro, sfuggendo all’ombra dell’albero che non si premurava di rincorrerlo. Borbottando fra sé parole a malapena comprensibili intanto che il prete, furbescamente, lo osservava da dietro una zazzera di capelli che gli oscurava la fronte pallida. Quel cristiano aveva ragione, e lo sapeva e infatti era questo a renderlo tanto nervoso. Eppure era come se un parte di lui non volesse arrendersi all’inevitabile. Lui gli parlava di destino e di Dio, ma Allah non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo allearsi con un crociato e combattere al suo fianco, e poi per che cosa? Contro chi? Forse avrebbero dovuto soltanto smettere con tutto questo e separarsi, per poi non rivedersi mai più.  
«Credo che dovremmo aspettarla, tanto per cominciare» gli rispose il cristiano, sollevando all’improvviso il volto in sua direzione e fissandolo con insistenza. Aspettare ch… un momento, pensò, fermando il proprio passo frenetico e ricambiando quello sguardo con fare attonito. Yusuf si ritrovò spiazzato, restando immobile là dove stava. Anche lui la sognava? La donna dai capelli neri che combatteva al pari di una fiera lenonessa e che da settimane popolava insistentemente i suoi sogni? Anche lui la vedeva? E vedeva anche tutti gli altri, l’uomo e la donna orientale? Li vedeva tutti, dunque? Com’era possibile… com… ma non finì il ragionamento, perché un pensiero gli squarciò la mente oberata di ragionamenti: erano davvero destinati a stare insieme.  
«Anche tu la vedi nei tuoi sogni? Una donna alta con corti capelli, un uomo e una donna insieme a lei? Vedi questo? Immagini di guerre e battaglie?»  
«Vedo tutto questo ogni notte da quando sono tornato in vita, ora però non è tempo di tormentarsi. Ciò che vediamo io ritengo sia reale, è Dio che ci mostra chi siamo destinati a incontrare. Non subito, però. Ora siamo io e te e nessun altro e quindi, siedi, amico mio e mangia dei datteri. Loro ci troveranno.» Yusuf non dovette rifletterci neanche per un istante. Non sapeva nulla di ciò che gli stava accadendo e forse era anche un po’ spaventato, oltre che confuso, ma più osservava quel prete mangiare i suoi datteri, seduto all’ombra del sicomoro e più capiva che era accanto a lui che doveva stare. Completamente conquistato dalla semplicità delle sue parole, dalla verità che i suoi occhi nutrivano e alimentavano, schiaffeggiandolo come il vento secco del deserto faceva sulla sua pelle accaldata, Yusuf obbedì. Scalpitava, certo. E ancora odiava lui e tutti quelli come lui; se ora non poteva morire la colpa era soltanto di quei maledetti crociati. Eppure lasciò cadere la scimitarra, l’elmo e la corazza che indossava, liberandosi al contempo di un peso che durante tutto quel tempo gli aveva gravato sulle spalle. E infine si sedette al suo fianco. Ascoltandolo con fare estasiato. Innamorandosi del suono della sua voce e di quel suo sguardo d’acqua marina. Quel giorno, di lui, Yusuf imparò tutto. Si chiamava Nicolò e lottava per ciò che credeva giusto. Amava i datteri, comperati al mercato di Gerusalemme da un tale che aveva alzato il prezzo in maniera scandalosa, facendogli pagare quasi il triplo del reale valore. Il tutto con sommo divertimento di Yusuf, che non aveva impiegato troppo tempo per capire che quel Nicolò era davvero un’anima candida.  
«Sarà meglio che da oggi in avanti vada io a comprare da mangiare, altrimenti finiremo tutti i soldi molto presto» gli aveva risposto, lasciandosi poi andare a una risata sincera, tanto quanto genuina. Gli piaceva, oh, sì gli piaceva eccome. La sua bontà sconfinata, quell’ingenuità un po’ fanciullesca. Il sorriso aperto, gli occhi onesti e dolci. Il cuore grande che mostrava le volte in cui aiutava una donna con i suoi bambini, donando loro da mangiare o mettendosi all’opera in qualche lavoro pesante. Amava il suo grande cuore, così come sarebbe rimasto per ore a sentirlo parlare di quella sua città chiamata Genova, affacciata sul mare e incastrata tra le montagne. Era iniziato proprio allora, in quel pomeriggio della fine d’estate sotto a quel sicomoro dal tronco cavo. Là, Yusuf aveva capito che la guerra era finita e la sua vita era appena cominciata.

  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Da quello che si sa Nicky e Joe sono nati rispettivamente nel 1066 e nel 1069, il che significa che la crociata a cui si sono conosciuti è la prima, che termina nel luglio del 1099 con la presa di Gerusalemme. Qui è passato soltanto un mese da da che i crociati hanno vinto la guerra. Dalla Graphic novel sappiamo che Andy li ha trovati parecchio tempo dopo, quindi sono rimasti soli per un lungo periodo di tempo. Ciò che hanno fatto nel frattempo è tutto headcanon, ma ho pensato che si fossero isolati da tutti e che, pian piano, si siano innamorati a vicenda.  
> [2] Citazione alla Graphic Novel: The Old Guard Forced Multiplied, il secondo volume della serie a fumetti. In una scena Nicky chiede perdono all’uomo che sta per uccidere.  
> [3] Piccola annotazione. Io non lo sapevo, l’ho saputo frequentando il gruppo “He’s all and He’s more” su Facebook e poi ho trovato l’informazione anche sulla pagina ufficiale di The Old Guard, su Instagram, ma Nicolò di Genova viene presentato proprio come un prete.  
> [4] Quella di Nicolò con barba folta e capelli lunghi è l’immagine che viene data di lui nella Graphic Novel e che Nicky ha durante le crociate. Per quanto i tratti dei personaggi di Nicky e Joe siano diversi nei fumetti rispetto al film, ho pensato di rifarmi alle caratteristiche principali.
> 
> Note: In questo articolo, che mi è stato girato da MissAdler (che ringrazio), ho trovato alcune interessanti informazioni che riguardano principalmente il fumetto, ma che ho considerato buone anche per il film, dato che è una trasposizione molto fedele. Viene descritto il primo incontro tra Joe e Nicky per come l’ho descritto io, ovvero lui che arriva a cavallo, cade da cavallo e lui e Joe si trafiggono a vicenda.  
> Ho riflettuto a lungo su come impostare questa storia. Mi sono chiesta per giorni se fare una long o una OS, alla fine ho optato per una raccolta che è per me la soluzione più congeniale al momento. Ho tipo milioni di idee su Joe e Nicky, quindi mi rivedrete di sicuro. Quel che è certo è che le prossime storie saranno molto più esplicite di così. Intanto grazie a tutti per essere arrivati a leggere sin qui.
> 
> In questo articolo, che mi è stato girato da MissAdler (che ringrazio), ho trovato alcune interessanti informazioni che riguardano principalmente il fumetto, ma che ho considerato buone anche per il film, dato che è una trasposizione molto fedele. Viene descritto il primo incontro tra Joe e Nicky per come l’ho descritto io, ovvero lui che arriva a cavallo, cade da cavallo e lui e Joe si trafiggono a vicenda. Link: https://moviecomicswhoswho.wordpress.com/2020/05/18/nicolo-di-genova-nick-nicky-smith/amp/?fbclid=IwAR3Th-7kZNSO8DGzOQB2L2XksVAEM6rN8U9XWz7w14lLGft1-zIDFWaoaII 
> 
> Ho riflettuto a lungo su come impostare questa storia. Mi sono chiesta per giorni se fare una long o una OS, alla fine ho optato per una raccolta che è per me la soluzione più congeniale al momento. Ho tipo milioni di idee su Joe e Nicky, quindi mi rivedrete di sicuro. Quel che è certo è che le prossime storie saranno molto più esplicite di così. Intanto grazie a tutti per essere arrivati a leggere sin qui.


	2. Innamorarsi della forza del suo sguardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf e Nicolò, dopo aver cessato le armi e aver capito di essere immortali, girano insieme tentando al contempo di adempiere al proprio destino. All'alba di una primavera del 1102, Laodicea li accoglie tra i suoi dolci profumi marittimi.

  


Laodicea*, Principato di Antiochia,  
21 marzo 1102

  


C’erano aspetti di quello straniero dagli occhi del colore del mare, che Yusuf trovava affascinanti. Attimi in cui ciò che si ritrovava a fare era perdersi nella forza del suo sguardo, altrettanto perduto in un orizzonte ricco d’incognite. Era stupefacente il modo in cui quel cristiano osservava il cielo, la sera, o come scrutava l’alba attraverso le ombre di nubi accese da riflessi dorati. V’era, in lui, una determinazione straordinaria, quasi consapevole di quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo e di come dovesse fare per occuparlo al meglio. Nicolò era un compagno taciturno e paziente, Yusuf aveva imparato ad apprezzare ogni lato del suo carattere schivo. Forse era per questo che ogni discorso che lui faceva sembrava il monito di un vecchio saggio. Insegnare proprio malgrado era quel che Nicolò faceva anche nei più piccoli, insignificanti gesti quotidiani come il privarsi di una buona fetta di carne di montone e darla a un bambino affamato. Il suo digiunare con un sorriso, mentendo nel sostenere di aver mangiato troppo, scatenava in Yusuf una dolce stretta allo stomaco. Nicolò era troppo buono per non essere un dono del cielo, rifletteva di quando in quando, dividendo poi il proprio cibo con lui. In altre occasioni, invece, pareva tenesse sulle spalle il peso di tutta quanta l’umanità, come se serbasse nel cuore la responsabilità delle vite degli altri. Non aveva che la sua età, Nicolò di Genova e pure pregava un Dio diverso dal suo, ma ora che erano immortali era come se un filo invisibile li legasse, rendendoli partecipi l’uno del dolore dell’altro. Quel peso, in fondo, Yusuf lo sentiva un po’ anche sulle proprie, di spalle. E le rassicurazioni che Nicolò snocciolava, alzando le spalle e sostenendo che fosse “Il destino” non lo rassicuravano affatto. Quel cristiano aveva un atteggiamento fastidiosamente serafico, il più delle volte era in grado di sbatterti in faccia la verità più nera, ma sempre sorridendo oppure riprendendo a mangiare, magari finendo poi con l’assopirsi all’ombra di un sicomoro. E a quel punto, intanto che osservava le linee dolci del suo viso disteso, Yusuf capiva che portare quel peso, in due, faceva molto meno male. Oltretutto, l’osservare la sua espressione addormentata e perdersi a immaginarsi sul cosa sarebbero diventati in un futuro, lo ripagava di ogni sofferenza.

  
Alla fine di molti viaggi, erano quindi arrivati a Laodicea. La città marittima più importante del Principato di Antiochia era bellissima nel suo essere pacificamente distesa sulle rive di un mare, che Yusuf non vedeva da molti anni e del quale aveva finito col dimenticare ogni cosa, persino il sapore salato o il fruscio piacevole delle onde che sbattevano sulla costa. Lui e Nicolò avevano accantonato ogni rivalità ormai da molto, erano diventati l’uno il compagno dell’altro, si guardavano le spalle a vicenda e condividevano un segreto difficile da mantenere. Che fossero amici, mai lo avevano ammesso ad alta voce, forse perché Yusuf per primo sentiva di non riuscire a considerarsi come un amico di Nicolò, anzi il pensiero di poter essere definito tale addirittura lo spaventava. Non lo odiava, non più e aveva smesso di ritenerlo un nemico mortale. Il problema era che definirlo un amico era poca cosa se paragonato a ciò che ormai provava per lui. A questo, però, preferiva non pensare. Al contrario si rifiutava categoricamente di seguire quel filo di ragionamenti, quindi si ritrovava a ribadire che erano persone troppo diverse, che nemmeno pregavano lo stesso Dio e che possedevano due caratteri incompatibili. E poi c’era naturalmente quel piccolo dettaglio sul fatto che fossero due uomini. Un particolare che, per lui che già aveva giaciuto con dei maschi, era del tutto insignificante. Non era però sicuro di che idee avesse il suo compagno d’avventure a riguardo. Era anche per questo che spesso aveva tentato d’indagare, fallendo miseramente e rintanandosi in un più tranquillo mutismo. Forse era meglio lasciar perdere del tutto e farsi passare questo stupido innamoramento.  


Lui e il cristiano non avevano mai avuto una fissa dimora. Per tutto il tempo che avevano trascorso insieme avevano girovagato in cerca di qualche lavoretto, molto spesso non pagato. Era, infatti, più le volte in cui si trovavano a rubare del cibo o a offrire i propri servigi in cambio di una cena e una stanza, che quelle in cui pagavano davvero per un sacchetto di datteri o noci. Da quando erano arrivati a Laodicea, però, la loro vita era cambiata. Avevano messo da parte un po’ di denaro e passavano le giornate aiutando un’anziana signora, proprietaria di una taverna, ormai troppo stanca per portarla avanti da sé. Nicolò era diventato più abile nel parlare la sua lingua, aveva imparato tanto da essere capace d’intrattenere lunghi discorsi complicati, che spesso erano incentrati sulla religione. Gli raccontava le cose in cui credeva, come se fossero antiche favole e lo faceva con lo sguardo brillante di chi era convinto veramente in ciò che stava dicendo. Yusuf, dal canto proprio e sebbene fosse profondamente scettico a riguardo, lo ascoltava ammirato. Sebbene avesse una fervida immaginazione, nonché un bel coraggio a credere a certe storielle, Nicolò era anche un gran lavoratore. Non si lamentava mai, aveva una buona parola per tutti e non mostrava rabbia, se non nei confronti di un qualcuno che aveva commesso una qualche ingiustizia. A Laodicea era diventato famoso tra la gente più povera, che la mattina veniva alla taverna in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Nicolò non si tirava mai indietro dall’aiutarli e quindi lavorava il doppio per ripagare la vecchia locandiera, decisamente più restia a fare la carità. Mai si alterava e non una volta aveva fatto valere le proprie ragioni con rabbia. Delle volte, tanta pacatezza faceva infuriare Yusuf che infatti lo provocava con irruenza. Desideroso e in parte spaventato da una sua possibile reazione.  
«Un giorno ti sbatterò contro a un muro e vedremo se non ti arrabbierai!» gli aveva detto una sera, caricato di una foga che in apparenza non aveva alcuna ragione d'esistere. Non lo aveva mai fatto, anzi, da che si erano scoperti immortali e avevano rinunciato a ogni lotta, lui e Nicolò non si erano mai sfiorati con un dito. Forse se gli avesse tirato un pugno avrebbe reagito come faceva contro certi briganti, ovvero menando le mani, eppure quei propositi battaglieri finiva puntualmente con l’accantonarli. Neanche lui conosceva il vero motivo, ma probabilmente la prospettiva di schiacciarlo contro a una parete e ricevere un no come risposta a quelle che erano evidentemente delle offerte amorose, lo spaventava molto più di quanto non riuscisse ad ammettere. Anche in quella sera di primavera Yusuf ci pensò, trattenendosi a stento dall'afferrarlo per il bavero della casacca che indossava e scrollando la testa, prima riprendere il proprio lavoro. Neanche si era accorto che il cristiano lo stava osservando da interi minuti, tanto meno aveva colto la turbata serietà del suo sguardo.  


Che ultimamente il suo compagno fosse pensieroso, Yusuf non lo aveva notato. Nicolò era un uomo profondamente riflessivo, che trascorreva ore a pregare e altrettante a leggere quel suo libro sacro o a scrivere lettere in latino o in italico, concedendosi il lusso di farlo su fogli che comperava puntualmente al mercato. Capire ciò che pensava o intuire se un qualcosa lo preoccupava, era molto più difficile che comprenderlo nello sguardo di chiunque. Fu per questo che quando quella sera di primavera gli si rivolse con aria grave, rimase sorpreso. Erano alla taverna, come sempre a quell’ora del pomeriggio. Il cristiano aveva lo sguardo concentrato e determinato, forse sfuggente, sebbene lo fissasse dritto negli occhi e non si fosse tirato indietro di un passo. Restava stoico come tanto tempo prima quando, a colpi di spada, seguitava a ferirlo nonostante entrambi avessero capito che era del tutto inutile. Che cosa volesse da lui non riuscì a capirlo davvero.  
«Yusuf» aveva detto, quasi sovrastando il chiacchiericcio di una locanda, inondata dalla luce rossastra del tramonto. Ora, aveva rivolto lo sguardo altrove, eppure non fu quello a turbare Yusuf, quanto il fatto che lo avesse chiamato per nome: era raro che lo facesse. Di solito era “il saraceno” e basta.  
«Più tardi» riprese con voce roca «vorresti venire con me in un posto?» Poi aveva distolto gli occhi e aveva ripreso a servire ai tavoli, le loro intenzioni avevano indugiato l’uno sull’altro, ma subito erano scivolate lontano. Yusuf non aveva domandato, aveva soltanto detto di sì. Che altro avrebbe potuto rispondere? Aveva seguito quell’uomo, e non uno qualsiasi ma un nemico, per le dune del deserto e poi lontano da Gerusalemme fino ad Antiochia, e ora qui a Laodicea. Lo avrebbe seguito ovunque, persino in quella sua Genova di cui spesso parlava e dove, sapeva, Nicolò voleva tornare. Era stato allora, tra le grida di marinai forestieri con troppo vino in corpo, che aveva capito che lo avrebbe seguito ovunque, persino all’inferno. Ciò che non sapeva, invece, era che quello sarebbe stato l’inizio di tutto.

  
Quella notte la luna era appesa al cielo in una falce argentata, l’aria era tiepida e coi suoi sapori salmastri spirava dal mare in un refolo lieve. Le strade erano buie, illuminate di poco dalla lanterna che s’erano portati da casa, facendosi così strada in quel labirinto di vicoli. Sbucarono in riva al mare dopo un lungo cammino e ce ne volle uno altrettanto impegnativo per raggiungere la spiaggia. Ce n’era una davvero graziosa lontana dai traffici porto, in cui Yusuf era andato una qualche volta. Non ci si era però mai avventurato a quell’ora tarda, preferendo invece il momento che precedeva l’alba, allora il miracolo che Allah faceva sorgere ogni giorno era molto più evidente ai suoi occhi di fedele. Là il mare si chiudeva in una piccola baia, distante da occhi indiscreti e la notte confondeva il confine tra cielo e mare, là quasi si aveva la sensazione di poter toccare le stelle con le punte delle dita.  
«Cosa facciamo qui a quest’ora?» gli aveva domandato, sebbene inutilmente. Non soltanto non aveva risposto, ma poco più tardi lo aveva visto lasciar cadere le vesti a terra e incamminarsi verso l’acqua. Nicolò, ora nudo, sulla sabbia bagnata della riva, lo invitava a seguirlo al pari di un demone tentatore che ti spinge al peccato. Lui, un po’ un prete e un po’ soldato, terribilmente affascinante nel suo essere saggiamente sia l’una che l’altra cosa. Era un santo con una spada tra le mani, che uccide e benedice. Lui, al quale mancavano soltanto un bel paio di grandi ali per poter essere davvero perfetto. Nicolò che sapeva perdonare e condannare con una sola rapida occhiata. Un po’ Dio e un po’ demonio. Lui che Yusuf amava follemente e del quale non avrebbe saputo fare a meno, non più. Lo capì per davvero quella notte, seguendolo senza fare domande dentro all’acqua del mare. Consapevole di ciò che voleva, ma forse senza aver davvero capito che cos’erano diventati o cosa sarebbero stati in futuro. Nicolò lo sapeva, Yusuf gli leggeva nello sguardo una saggezza senza tempo e nei suoi discorsi sul destino vedeva una sorta di giustizia divina. Quella notte, però, in quell’angolo di spiaggia lontana dal porto, Yusuf non pensò a niente. La loro vita era già abbastanza straordinaria senza che si perdessero a riflettere sull’unicità del loro rapporto. E quando con lui si immerse nell’acqua, lasciandosi stringere in un abbraccio confortevole e infine cullare dalle onde del mare, galleggiando sul pelo dell’acqua, ebbe la sensazione che fosse anche perfetto così.

«Yusuf» gli aveva detto, baciando il suo nome con reverenza, minuti più tardi quando già erano usciti dall'acqua. «Voglio dirti queste cose da molto tempo e ancora adesso temo di quale potrebbe essere la tua reazione, ma il fato ci ha uniti su di un sentiero che vorrei percorrere al tuo fianco e io non posso più aspettare» aveva aggiunto, scrutando un orizzonte buio.  
«Infedele» aveva scherzato Yusuf, scrollando la testa divertito «e con chi altri pensi che potrei dividere questa immortalità se non con te?» gli aveva risposto, quando ormai si erano distesi sulla sabbia asciutta, un mezzo sorriso a farsi largo tra la barba folta. Guardarsi attraverso il buio, col rossore nascosto dalle ombre, non era mai stato più facile né più bello di così. Le stelle, ora non più importanti, parevano essere loro a osservare quel bacio fugace sulle labbra che Yusuf gli rubò, quasi vergognandosi del proprio gesto impulsivo. Si tirò indietro immediatamente, come scottato: “Sciocco!” pensò. Non avrebbe dovuto, non tanto presto.  
«Scusami, io…» ammise, distogliendo gli occhi e volgendoli oltre il mare, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto cogliere il suo imbarazzo. Nicolò, però, non si era scomposto. Ancora gli sedeva accanto, in silenzio e tra le luci rade che gli tagliavano il volto, Yusuf aveva spiato una sorta di serenità quieta che ora trapelava anche dal suono della sua voce: «Non farlo, non scusarti» aveva detto e dal modo che aveva di parlare pareva che stesse per iniziare a raccontare una delle sue favole della Bibbia. C’era aspettativa, come prima di una battaglia che tagliava in due la tensione ormai scesa su di loro. Non lo avrebbe interrotto e quindi, tacendo, si ritrovò rapito dal fascino della sua voce calda e pacata.  
«Questi rapporti tra uomini nella mia religione sono condannati» riprese, accarezzandogli una guancia con fare gentile. Le punte fresche delle dita erano delicate e lievi come petali di rosa sulla sua pelle bagnata. Avrebbe voluto essere toccato in quel modo per sempre.

«Ho fatto voto di castità assoluta, molto tempo fa e ho promesso a me stesso che non avrei ceduto alle tentazioni della carne, che non avrei assecondato la mia… la sodomia che dimora dentro di me» mormorò incespicando nelle parole, ancora i toni erano tanto sussurrati da sembrare un semplice filo di pensiero gridato a voce troppo alta. Yusuf era sicuro che fosse anche arrossito prepotentemente sulle guance ben rasate, il buio purtroppo non lo aiutava a vederlo.  
«Non sono mai state le fanciulle ad attirare il mio interesse» riprese Nicolò «nessuno l’ha mai saputo e quando mio padre mi ha spinto a prendere i voti l’ho assecondato, convinto che la mia insana passione col tempo si smorzasse. Poi sei arrivato tu e ti ho odiato, ma alla fine ho capito che non eri molto diverso da me. Sono le nostre differenze, Yusuf, ad accomunarci. Siamo simili pur essendo profondamente diversi. Pensavo stupidamente che potessimo essere amici o fratelli, fedeli compagni d’arme in questa immortalità così spaventosa, ma poi… quelle insane passioni che nutrivo da ragazzo sono tornate e ho iniziato a sognare di noi due. Ciò che provo per te, la mia Chiesa lo troverebbe riprovevole. Mio padre sputerebbe sul mio nome, se lo sapesse e io verrei condannato. Ma l’immortalità ha cambiato tutto e ora mi domando se vale ancora la pena assecondare certe convinzioni. Niente ha più senso ormai, la vita che facevo a Genova non mi appartiene più e quando tra molti secoli, se Dio vorrà, nessuno della mia famiglia esisterà più, io avrò solo te. Conti solo tu ora, Yusuf. Questo io ho capito. Se a te sta bene, naturalmente e credo che sarebbe meglio non mostrarlo a nessuno, ma sì: io lo vorrei.» Finì il proprio discorso in un sospiro. Lo aveva sempre guardato negli occhi perché Nicolò era anche molto coraggioso, sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere lo sguardo di un Re e uscirne vincitore. Ora invece aveva abbassato gli occhi, era anche lui umano alla fine, pensò in un moto che gli scaldò il cuore. Aveva le guance in fiamme e un desiderio dentro al petto che si stava risvegliando che non sarebbe stato in grado di tenere per sé.

_«Parlarmi, mio amato saraceno. Parlami»_ disse in un sospiro.

E Yusuf lo aveva baciato allora. Senza frenarsi, allontanando da sé ogni paura che negli ultimi mesi aveva alimentato. Con forza lo strinse in un abbraccio caldo, quindi schiacciandolo contro la sabbia asciutta, come tante volte aveva immaginato di poter fare. Lo baciò senza alcun pudore, lasciandosi accarezzare e toccare dalle sue dita gentili. Oh sì, pensò in un ultimo barlume di lucidità, per lui sarebbe andato anche all’inferno. Poi i suoi baci lo fecero morire, rinascere tra le sue braccia fu ancora più bello.  
  
  
  


> _Questa piccola storia improvvisata è per Sonia,  
>  Perché oggi è il suo compleanno, ma non solo.  
> Per la sua comprensione nello starmi a sentire,  
> Per la sua pazienza nel rispettare i miei tempi,  
> Per la sua amicizia, venuta fuori a piccoli passi  
> (e senza esagerare)!_

  
  


  
**Fine**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laodicea è, ed è stata, una delle più importanti città portuali di quella che è la Siria moderna. Ai tempi in cui è ambientata questa storia la città faceva parte del Principato di Antiochia, fondato nel 1098 e così denominato dopo la Prima Crociata. Lo stato comprendeva la Siria e parte della Turchia. Essendo una città portuale anche all’epoca era uno sbocco molto importante sul Mediterraneo.
> 
> Avevo iniziato questa storia a settembre, ma quel poco che avevo scritto l’avevo cancellato e non ero più andata avanti, mettendo da parte completamente la scrittura. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato il giorno di scrivere ancora su questo fandom, a cui tengo tantissimo, ho atteso il momento migliore e questo si è presentato ieri sera. Sono ancora un po’ arrugginita e l’ho scritta assolutamente di getto e fin tanto rapidamente per i miei gusti, ma era il compleanno di MissAdler e volevo regalarle qualcosa di carino.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, intanto grazie a chiunque è arrivato fin qui e a chi ha commentato e letto il primo capitolo.


	3. Catturare fiocchi di neve con la punta della lingua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assisi, anno 1230, Nicolò porta Yusuf a vedere una strana cosa chiamata "Presepe". Nel frattempo, però, prende a nevicare e Yusuf, il cui ricordo della prima neve della sua vita è indelebile nella sua mente, si lascia andare ai ricordi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per la Challenge di Natale del gruppo Facebook “He’s All and He’s More”.

Assisi,  
24 dicembre 1230*

  
La prima volta che Yusuf aveva visto la neve era stato a Genova, ormai più di cento anni prima. Un vero miracolo del Signore, almeno a detta di Nicolò che tra quei vicoli stretti e bui c’era nato e cresciuto e che, pertanto, serbava nella mente ogni più piccolo ricordo di ogni inverno che lì aveva vissuto. In quell’incredibile giorno, ormai lontano nel tempo, aveva nevicato intanto che il freddo pungente dei primi di dicembre sconvolgeva l’appassionato animo di Yusuf, per nulla abituato a climi così rigidi. Quella, era stata la sua prima volta ed era stata incredibile. Tanto che se chiudeva gli occhi ancora poteva vedere i loro nasi all’insù e gli sguardi intenti a scorgere il cielo ingrigito. Lo stupore dipinto negli occhi d’entrambi e le dita intrecciate, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Un sospiro, un brivido di freddo a gelar la schiena e poi, come in un sogno dai contorni fantasiosi, piccoli fiocchi a bagnagli la pelle scura. E quindi a depositarsi sui capelli ricci, mentre altri a sciogliersi sulla punta della lingua. Una risata carica di stupore, la voglia di baciare lui davanti a tutti a montar dentro come furia impazzita. Considerare in un barlume di lucidità quanto la neve fosse diversa rispetto alla sabbia: era ben più fredda della pioggia e nulla c’entrava con l’acqua del mare. Non era salata né dolce, ma soltanto fredda e insapore. Eppure, per Yusuf, la neve era un miracolo.

“ _Stupefacente!”_ aveva esclamato un Nicolò dalla bocca spalancata e le espressioni stupite.  
“ _Stupefacente,”_ aveva ribattuto Yusuf, il cui sguardo non aveva smesso d’esser puntato verso il cielo.

E, stupefacente, lo era anche adesso. Lì ad Assisi dove Nico lo aveva trascinato per poter assistere a una cosa chiamata presepe. Una rappresentazione della nascita di Gesù, così gli aveva spiegato. E Yusuf non aveva faticato a capire cosa potesse essere. Tra loro la condivisione era naturale quanto il respirare, oramai della religione di Nico sapeva tutto quanto aveva bisogno di conoscere. Così come Nico avrebbe saputo menzionare a memoria certi passi del corano. A pensare sino a che punto due odiati nemici erano giunti a comprendersi e accettarsi, aveva dell’incredibile. Diversi, ma uguali. Impensabile, per un saraceno come lui, impossibile per un crociato. Ciononostante, i rituali di preghiera così come la messa, facevano talmente parte della loro quotidianità da esser diventate faccende normali. E quell’anno, per Natale, erano si erano recati ad Assisi dove un tale di nome Francesco aveva messo in scena delle rappresentazioni sacre. Ed stato tra la folla di gente che occupava il sagrato antistante la chiesa di San Ruffino, [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3953593&i=1#_ftn1) che aveva iniziato a nevicare. Per chi abitava quei luoghi forse, un miracolo, non lo era per nulla, ma Yusuf tornò con la mente a quella prima volta e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi innamorato. Di Nico, della neve… Di quella loro vita fatta di battaglie e morte, ma anche di gioia e vita. E con la mente perduta tra gl’infiniti ricordi felici di quei cento e più anni, si ritrovò dominato dal folle desiderio di baciarlo e di farlo lì davanti a tutti. Non dovevano, e lo sapeva al punto che il dolore di quel trattenersi gli trafisse lo stomaco. Non potevano baciarsi o tenersi per mano, né abbracciarsi e stringersi se non da fratelli. Perché un amore come il loro nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di capirlo. Era un segreto che serbavano gelosamente e che non avrebbero condiviso neppure con la donna dei sogni, ormai così familiare che, se mai fosse esistita, l’avrebbero accolta al pari di una sorella. E quindi si morse le labbra, Yusuf, mandando giù un desiderio divenuto amaro come il fiele. Non era affatto giusto che si dovesse mordere le labbra in quel modo, pensò. Non lo era per niente perché quella prima volta a Genova, lui e Nico si erano baciati e ora avrebbe tanto desiderato fare altrettanto. Allora si erano perduti in un istante di follia, loro a stringersi e toccarsi, ad amarsi come non avevano mai fatto prima. Nascondendosi poi dagli sguardi di tutti. Ma oggi, Nico e Yusuf, ancor più folli e innamorati d’un tempo, altrettanto coraggiosi non potevano essere. Neanche dopo che la neve aveva preso a scendere ovunque e a coprire ogni cosa col suo manto bianco, neppure allora si baciarono e abbracciarono. Yusuf chiuse semplicemente gli occhi, riaprendoli dopo un istante o due. E allora fu neve ovunque.

Neve sulla capanna allestita al centro del sagrato, neve sulla Madonna dal mantello azzurrino che le copriva il capo, la quale ammirava il bambino nella mangiatoia. Neve sui pastori, immobili a fissare l’enorme stella sopra la capanna. Neve sul bue e sull’asinello, coi fiati caldi che fuoriuscivano dalle loro bocche in nuvole di fumo ghiacciato. E neve anche sui capelli di Nicolò, ora non più coperti dal caldo mantello di lana che indossava. A niente di tutto questo mai si sarebbe abituato, e lo comprese soltanto allora. Non alla neve, non a Nico e alla sua umana dolcezza e forse nemmeno al presepe. Eppure più di cento anni erano trascorsi da quella prima volta, quella a Genova così come dal loro trovarsi, a Laodicea quando si erano dichiarati in riva mare. Cento da che aveva imparato a catturare un fiocco di neve con la punta della lingua. Cento, da che aveva baciato Nicolò per la prima volta. Forse, pensò scioccamente, se ne catturo uno sarà come baciare lui. Forse, si disse prima di aprire la bocca e allungare la lingua, non è un’idea tanto sciocca.

“Cosa fai, Yusuf?” domandò Nico a un certo momento, distogliendo le attenzioni dalla natività e osservandolo di sbieco. C’era una sorta di curiosità divertita sul suo viso. Naturalmente aveva fatto una domanda della quale conosceva già la risposta, ma era come se volesse giocare.  
“Ti bacio, non vedi?” rispose. Quindi sorrise e in un attimo vide anche lui tutto intento a catturare fiocchi di neve con la punta della lingua. Riuscirci e poi ridere, insieme. La voglia di baciarsi ancora più viva dentro lo stomaco, intanto che le loro dita, nascoste dai mantelli, si trovavano e stringevano con rinnovato vigore.  
“Allora ti bacio anch’io” replicò, sorridendo. A quanto ingiusta fosse la loro condizione, Yusuf ci pensò anche in quel momento. Soffermandosi sul fatto che avrebbero meritato la libertà di poter essere loro stessi, il creato intero glielo doveva per tutte le vite che avevano salvato e per quelle che ancora avrebbero potuto salvare. Avrebbe voluto poter essere fiero di dire a tutti che aveva un compagno dolce e forte, oltre che bellissimo e stupendamente sensuale. Chissà, magari un giorno avrebbero potuto essere più liberi. Forse in un lontano futuro, se Allah gli avesse concesso di vivere sino ad allora, la loro vita sarebbe stata diversa. E magari non avrebbero sofferto così tanto. Eppure, si ripeté stirando un’espressione dolce, finché Nico era al suo fianco ed era vivo, allora andava bene così. Andava davvero bene così, disse riprendendo a baciarlo in quel modo strano. Sullo sfondo, il presepe, immortale, non aveva smesso d’esser se stesso.  
  
  


  
**Fine**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La data è stata concepita in base a vita e morte di San Francesco d’Assisi, l’inventore del presepe. Pare che nel 1222, Francesco si fosse recato in pellegrinaggio a Betlemme e che, una volta là, fosse rimasto incantato dalle rappresentazioni della natività di Gesù che facevano a ridosso del Natale. Una volta tornato in Italia e ottenuto il consenso del papa Onorio III, Francesco iniziò ad allestire delle rappresentazioni, appunto il presepe nella notte di Natale. Un’annotazione: questa storia è ambientata a Natale del 1230 ovvero qualche mese dopo la morte di San Francesco d’Assisi, avvenuta a maggio dello stesso anno. Non ho voluto inserire il personaggio per via delle regole di Efp, ma viene comunque citato nel testo.  
> Fonte 1: https://iltirreno.gelocal.it/focus/2019/12/18/news/chi-ha-inventato-il-presepe-e-un-idea-di-francesco-d-assisi-1.38228779  
> Fonte 2: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francesco_d%27Assisi
> 
> [1] La cattedrale di San Ruffino: ad Assisi, esiste sin dal 400 dato che si dice che abbia contenuto le spoglie di San Ruffino. La definizione di “Cattedrale” l’abbiamo a partire dal 1036 mentre i lavori di ampliamento devono essere finiti attorno al 1228. Lo scenario di fondo è quindi il sagrato della chiesa. Fonte:https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cattedrale_di_San_Rufino
> 
> Note: Ho fatto un salto temporale enorme dalla seconda storia a questa, anche se ci sono tantissime cose su cui mi piacerebbe ancora scrivere e questo perché, avendo scelto “Presepe” come Prompt ho dovuto necessariamente collocare la storia dopo che San Francesco d’Assisi lo ha “inventato”, diciamo così e quindi dopo il 1230. Ciononostante ci sono ancora tantissime cose che vorrei raccontare prima di questi avvenimenti, tra cui anche la loro prima volta, di conseguenza stay tuned.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e recensito questa raccolta e a chi è giunto a leggere sin qui.


End file.
